Power generation systems often include a power converter that is configured to convert an input power into a suitable power for application to a load, such as a generator, motor, electrical grid, or other suitable load. For instance, a power generation system, such as a wind turbine system, may include a power converter for converting variable frequency alternating current power generated at the generator into alternating current power at a grid frequency (e.g. 50 Hz or 60 Hz) for application to a utility grid. An exemplary power generation system may generate AC power using a wind-driven doubly fed induction generator (DFIG). A power converter can regulate the flow of electrical power between the DFIG and the grid.
Typically, to allow for proper control of the power convertor, a phase-locked loop (PLL) circuit is used to closely track and maintain synchronization with the grid voltage. However, during certain grid and/or system events (e.g., a short circuit fault within the power generation system), significant and/or rapid changes may occur to the grid voltage, thereby causing the PLL to have a temporary loss in synchronization. While present control methodologies allow for power generation systems to ride through such events, the responsiveness of the PLL in regaining its synchronization with the grid voltage often takes longer than desired, which can result in undesirable system performance.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for controlling aspects of the operation of a power convertor of a power generation system that allow for a reduction in the amount of time required for the PLL to regain its synchronization with the grid voltage would be welcomed in the technology.